


Midnight Swim

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:50. “I told you this was a terrible idea.”52. “My clothes look so much better on you anyway.”Prompts will be bolded
Relationships: Tom Sato/Main Character (It Lives Beneath)
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 50\. “I told you this was a terrible idea.”  
> 52\. “My clothes look so much better on you anyway.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

“Why didn’t we just use Imogen’s pool?” Tom asked as he and Harper scaled their way up the tall brick fence.

“Because,” Harper began once she was at the top of the fence. She reached down, grabbing Tom’s hand, and pulled him the rest of the way “Her pool isn’t heated, and Mr. Franco’s is.” The two hopped down from the wall. Harper made her way over to the pool in the center of the backyard. Tom quickly followed behind her.

“Are you sure he isn’t home?” Tom asked nervously.

Harper stopped in her tracks, causing Tom to bump into her. She turned around, grabbed his face, and gave him a big kiss. “I’m positive. Now stop worrying, get naked, and get in the pool.”

Without another word, Harper kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere in the yard. Next, she shimmied out of her denim shorts and let them pool at her feet. Last came her bra and underwear that joined the pile below her. She shot Tom a playful wink before diving gracefully into the pool.

Tom stood by the water’s edge, slackjawed, staring at his girlfriend swimming. Harper brought her head above the water and smoothed back her long, brown hair. She glanced up at her boyfriend and smiled.

“Are you coming?” she taunted before tilting back to float on the water’s surface.

Tom glanced around the yard, then he carefully removed his shirt and jeans, folding them neatly and placing them on one of the lawn tables. He started to edge his way to the pool before Harper held up a hand to stop him.

“I said _naked_ , Tom,” she reminded.

He blushed before reaching down to his waistband and sliding his underwear down. He folded them, too, and placed them with the rest of his clothes. Then he looked back at the pool and ran straight ahead, cannonballing into the water.

Harper shrieked with laughter as Tom came up for air. He reached out and pulled his girlfriend to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back to smile.

“See, didn’t I say this was a great idea?” she asked as she wound her fingers into his thick hair.

“You’re right, as always,” he conceited before brushing his lips against hers again.

Harper kissed him back before trailing her lips down along his jaw and neck. “Now, why don’t we have some real fun?” she queried before letting her hands wander down Tom’s shoulders.

Tom raised his brows and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could reply, the lights inside the mansion behind them turned on. “Harper…”

Harper whipped her head around and quickly pulled away from her boyfriend. “Go, go, go!” she exclaimed as they made their way to the edge of the pool and climbed out. They each grabbed their clothes, pulling them on as swiftly as possible.

“Tom! I can’t find my shirt!” Harper said as she frantically looked around the yard. Everything was dark and she silently cursed herself for tossing her shirt in the first place.

“Here,” Tom said, shoving his shirt in her hands.

Harper didn’t say anything but grabbed the shirt and threw it over her head. The moment she was dressed, they heard the sound of the backdoor of the house opening and Mr. Franco’s voice yelling at them from across the yard. Tom and Harper ran to the back gate, quickly unlocked it, and ran out into the night.

 **“I told you this was a terrible idea,”** Tom finally said after they were safely away from the house and were sure no one had followed them.

Harper rolled her eyes, and playfully shoved him as they made their way to Arthur’s house. Once they were inside, they recounted their story to Elliot before heading up to her bedroom.

“I can’t believe I lost my shirt,” Harper said dejectedly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tom joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Tom began, his fingers toying with the hem of her - his - shirt, **“My clothes look so much better on you anyway.”**

Harper turned her head to look into his eyes before busting out in laughter, “that was terrible, Tom.”

“I know,” he responded. He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned a bright red. “But it’s true.”

Harper smiled and gave him another kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder, “I know.”


End file.
